Forgive, but Remember
by Elocinn
Summary: "Korra closed herself off from everyone, an isolation worse than when she lost her bending nearly a decade ago. Everyone worried about her health, but the public scorned her for acting weak. Avatar Kyoshi killed and moved on without flinching so why was it so difficult for her? The Avatar's duty to protect the world came with such necessities; it was her responsibility." Makorra


OMG, I actually wrote something! I somehow found motivation to write this, just in time for classes to start tomorrow! :(

Anyways, I haven't seen anyone touch on this topic yet so I decided to give it a go. Hopefully I did it justice. :/

Makorra fluff ahead. Read and Review!

* * *

**Forgive, but Remember**

He didn't know what to do. His fingers gently caressed the nape of her neck, the little brunette hairs rolling under his calloused finger tips as his thumbs massaged the back of her jaw. She didn't make a sound beyond her fairly labored breathing, the only sound that permeated the thick silence in her bedroom on Air Temple Island. He had yet to hear sobs but he waited for them with bated breath for he was ill prepared for her tears. Time no longer seemed relevant to either of them as they waited for an answer, a reassurance that could solve everything, but none came.

So, Mako continued to hold Korra against him as she tried to sort through her raging emotions. Nothing he said thus far had comforted her any and he resolved to pull her forehead to his shoulder and massage her tense muscles as she figured out for herself what she wanted to do next.

It was the first time in weeks where they could finally relax and feel safe from the evils the world brought upon them. The firebender felt relieved the current dangers had met with their demise, but he also felt guilty for the current peace came at the expense of the Avatar's virtue.

Korra killed her first enemy.

The bender had committed several acts against humanity and the Spirits, but his malevolence no longer mattered. All the Avatar could see whenever she closed her eyes was the man's face as he died, his cries, his last words spoken specifically for her to hear. She never went into detail.

Korra closed herself off from everyone, an isolation worse than when she lost her bending nearly a decade ago. Everyone worried about her health, but the public scorned her for acting weak. Avatar Kyoshi killed and moved on without flinching so why was it so difficult for her? The Avatar's duty to protect the world came with such necessities; it was her responsibility.

Mako tried to coax Korra's thoughts from her ever since that fateful day, but she still refused him. No matter how long they've been together, she still tried to cope on her own. Nonetheless, Mako was determined this time.

"The first Pro-Bending match is coming up." Mako tried to break the silence with something, anything, "Even though none of us play anymore, it would still be nice to go, right?"

The Avatar did not respond. The firebender wondered if she even heard him at all. He sighed gently and stroked the back of her neck with a bit more pressure. His other hand gingerly reached up to take down her disheveled wolf tails and glided his fingers through her brunette locks. Korra stirred slightly at the touch and buried her face against his neck, her nose icy against his heat. Mako did not flinch, though and managed to pull her closer.

"Korra, you can't keep doing this to yourself." The firebender reasoned softly, "I want to help you…"

Immediately, Korra pulled out of his arms and shoved him away. She shifted to the other end of her bed and crossed her arms while keeping her glossy eyes to the floor.

"You can't help. I've already explained it to you, Mako." The Avatar's voice croaked. "If you're gonna keep pestering me then leave."

"No." Mako declared sternly but softened. "I'm tired of meeting dead ends. I'm tired of seeing you like this."

"Like what? A weak little girl or the heartless monster?" Korra nearly shrieked, finally meeting his golden gaze. Her cerulean irises flashed dangerously as she bared her teeth. "Should I be happy about what I did? Should I be proud I took a life with my power, just like all those other lunatics who kill for fun? Is that what you want me to be? Just like them?!"

Mako remained silent. His heart ached as the Avatar cracked before him, with bags under her eyes and her expression wild. He reached out for her but she moved away to press herself against the headboard. His frown deepened.

"You don't know what it's like, Mako." Korra muttered as she cradled her hand to her chest. "You don't know how that man haunts me. It's worse than Amon. Every moment I sleep, every moment I'm awake, I hear him and see him. I swear he had an ounce of regret on his face when he had his dying breath. Maybe he could have changed."

She paused for a moment.

"I took him away from whatever family and friends he had. Now they have to suffer because of me."

"If you hadn't killed him then Tenzin wouldn't be with us right now." Mako kept his voice strong but his expression gentle. "That would have left his children fatherless and Pema husbandless, just like all the other men and women he killed. Korra, he did that for a living and has made so many suffer because of it. He was too far gone to be saved."

"You don't understand…"

"I don't?" The firebender's voice only raised slightly, but the tinge of exasperation and anger were apparent. "Korra, I understand more than you can believe. Do remember, I was on the streets for ten years battling not just for my life, but for Bolin's as well. You want to know why I never talk about it?"

He turned his head away and his throat began to constrict.

"I killed a man, myself."

Only silence answered him. Mako shifted slightly to glance in the Avatar's direction. Her eyes stared at him wide, the light from the flickering candle reflecting a dancing flare against them. Korra's curiosity always got the best of her. Her eyes lit up at the chance to hear one of his stories, one he never dared to tell her before. It seemed like the right time had come.

"I was twelve and Bolin ten." Mako started slowly, trying to push the words past his drying tongue. "We found shelter near the slums only because the storm that night prevented us from traveling far. We were about to eat the food we stole when some thief attacked us for our money and food. He was big, ten times Bolin's current size, and he had every advantage. Yet, Bolin had been practicing offensive moves with his earthbending and hit the man in the face with a chunk of pavement. The guy retaliated…"

He paused for a long moment, contemplating his next words. Korra shifted restlessly on the bed and soon enough, he felt her hand covering his. Staring at their hand for a moment, Mako turned his so they were palm to palm and intertwined their fingers. His strength to go on suddenly returned to him.

"It was one of the scariest moments in my life. I saw a flash of silver and I lost all sense. Next thing I know, lightning struck the man in the heart and he fell with wide eyes. It took me a moment to realize I had lightning-bended at him and that…he was gone."

Another long silence followed, but neither one of them wasted it. Mako tenderly wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and seated her on his lap as she responded by embracing his head and leaning it against her shoulder. She ran her deft fingers through his spiky hairs and placed her mouth near his ear. He did the same.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" She whispered softly.

"It took me a while to cope." Mako confessed and kept his eyes shut, relishing her touch. "I refused to bend anything for weeks. When I began working for the Triple Threats, though, I realized something. Those men assaulted and killed people, sometimes right in front of me, for nothing more than money and sport. I killed that man to save my brother's life, to protect him. If I hadn't, well let's just say I might be the one the cops chase instead of being a cop myself."

He gave a dry chuckle.

"I realized I did what I did for Bolin, not for my own greed."

"But, how does that justify his death?" Korra questioned, though she sounded afraid to ask.

"It doesn't, but I have to live with it somehow." The firebender sighed and leaned back from her hold in order to meet her unsettled gaze. "I'm not proud of what I did, nor will I ever, but I had to forgive myself to move on. It's not easy, but it's not impossible."

The Avatar considered his words with a small smile, but it fell quickly. She glanced down to his scarf and ran her fingers along its worn and coarse fabric.

"I just can't help but see myself as a murderer." She admitted, her voice quiet again. "Everyone expects me to be like Kyoshi because of my personality, but it just feels so wrong."

"You did it to protect the world, to protect those potential victims." Mako insisted and began caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You saved so many and avenged all the others. You didn't do it for the hell of it, Korra. You did it for the greater good. Real murderers have no regrets and kill out of spite. Don't compare yourself to them."

Finally, the pain and despair in the Avatar's eyes seemed to fade, replaced with a sheen of hope. Mako smiled at the sight and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"Besides, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else in the world to do what you did. I knew you could handle it. I knew you wouldn't be corrupted by it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known." He gingerly pressed his lips to hers. "One of the greatest Avatars that ever lived."

The first genuine smile in weeks graced Korra's lips before she embraced him tightly. The sobs eventually followed as she whimpered his name and apologized over and over again. Yet, Mako welcomed the tears and the cries for she was confiding in him, relating to him. He rubbed her back with heated hands in order to soothe her.

"Don't be sorry." He murmured. "You have every right to be upset, but you have to forgive yourself and remember who you are. You're not a murderer. You're a hero."

And they forgave together.


End file.
